


【哈德】当我们打排球时他们在打什么

by Lynn_lemon



Series: 麻瓜AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_lemon/pseuds/Lynn_lemon
Summary: 非典型的排球部Ver. 新人小自由人Harry和前队员现经理Draco。一切为了谈恋爱服务（？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 麻瓜AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【哈德】当我们打排球时他们在打什么

**Author's Note:**

> ——沃兹基嚇说，七个亲吻之后，你会获得一个男朋友。  
> “告白应该是追求计划胜利的乐章，而不是冲锋的号角。”  
> （剧情原因，身高按电影走）

01.  
Draco注意部里新来的那个学弟已经有一周了。  
即使不用翻手里那厚厚的一沓子入部申请，他也知道这个人——大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter——公立格兰芬多学校的前锋，在去年高中生联赛的决赛最后三分钟从侧边斜插，一脚将比分改写为1：0取得胜利的人。  
优异的球技，良好的外表，他基本是去年夏天负责高中生的最爱——或许还包括一些关注了比赛的初中生和大学生——他射门后在青草地上打了个滚然后抬头向观众席露出的那个笑被摄像头抓了个正着，至少在相关新闻中播了十多遍。  
当然，Draco是不会承认他看过更多次的。还不包括他在梦中看到的，通常伴随着一个黏糊糊湿漉漉的早上。

02.  
Harry看起来不像是学过排球的样子。  
Draco又无意识地盯着正在跑圈热身的Harry看了五分钟。这没什么关系，作为排球部经理，他有一切自由盯着任何一个人看无论多长的时间。  
而且Draco有那个自信不被任何人发现他的视线落点在哪里。  
唔，虽然他不介意被Harry发现，但现在他还不想吓跑那个小学弟。

03.  
Harry的入部申请上只写了“我对排球十分感兴趣，从小练习过其他运动，自认为运动神经不错，希望能给我一个机会”这种任何一个新生都能马马虎虎写出来的排面话，但练习却参加的一点都不马虎。  
“分散排列，做热身运动。”  
他们这届新的部长是和Draco一样大学二年级的Blaise Zabini——一个黑头发黑皮肤的高个子，也是Draco在高中时期的同学。  
即使是从完全客观的角度来看，Harry的身材也十分可圈可点。宽阔厚实的肩膀和紧实的腰，虽然身高不算高但比例还行，而且长时间在足球场上奔跑的小腿肌肉结实，线条也十分漂亮，更不用提还有个挺翘的屁股——当然，这点Draco早在一年前就知道了。  
“两人一组压腿——那边少一个人，Draco，你去帮一下Potter。”  
噢，感谢Blaise。

04.  
Draco从背后按着Harry帮他拉伸。Harry的三角肌摸上去比看上去还要好，令人挪不开手。Draco要用尽全力克制自己不要贪婪地抚摸他整个脊背。  
这大概是Draco第一次感谢Blaise硬把说了不再打排球的自己拽到部里当经理。  
热身结束后，Draco礼貌性地伸出手让坐在地上的Harry借个力起来——他当然可以扔下Harry让他自己起来，但Draco怎么可能放过这个机会呢——刚进入大学的黑头发少年坐在地上笑得一脸纯良乖巧，“谢谢学长。我叫Harry，Harry Potter。”  
然后少年温热有力的手握住他的，Draco甚至还感觉他的大拇指在自己手上摩挲了一下。  
——是错觉吧。  
还没从三角肌优质的触感中回过神来就又被那双弯起来的绿眼睛晃晕了头的Draco这样想。

05.  
Harry注意部里那个金发的经理已经两年多了。  
从两年前在排球馆看到他扣球的那一瞬间开始，他每天都在对方学校论坛上关注他的消息，直到他追随着进入这所学校，进入排球部。  
Draco Malfoy。  
这个名字Harry默念了好多遍，次数多到足以在心底烙下一个痕迹，伴随着他当年在网前高高跳起扣球的身姿。  
Draco就像个带着翅膀的天使，Harry坚信。  
而他想把这个天使归为己有。

06.  
放弃足球部的邀请似乎让很多人都大吃一惊，尤其是在Harry转头就加入排球部之后。但Harry心里明明白白的，足球一直只是他的爱好之一，并且显然不排在第一位。  
Harry还记得他入学时一边走一边思考怎么才能见到Draco，然后就被社团招新区域排球部那边的一个金发的脑袋吸引了过去——他当然知道Draco在这个学校，事实上因为这个学校很难考，Harry不得不忍受了高中好友Hermione一整年的补习——不出所料，那个金发果然是Draco Malfoy。  
他果然还在打排球！  
Harry内心开起了狂欢party。而且Draco的头发比以前留长了些，零零碎碎地洒在耳鬓，这让他看起来更像个天使了——至少在Harry心里是这样。

07.  
旁边黑皮肤的学长正在热情介绍着，并且问他为什么想要打排球，Harry只好废了好大努力挤走脑子里盘旋着“因为我想追Draco Malfoy学长”，最后憋出一句“因为我运动神经还不错。”  
最差的开头。  
Harry发誓他听到Draco嗤笑了一声，虽然因为被黑皮肤的学长撞了一下肩膀而很快停止了。  
但那个笑声一直在Harry脑子里盘旋着，直接导致他在正式的入部申请书上只写出了千篇一律的套话。  
Harry哀嚎着把入部申请扔到一边，抱着Ron扔过来砸他的枕头，打开手机开始搜索“如何追求运动社团的前辈”。

08.  
众所周知，能Google出来的追求方法通常都不是什么好方法——尤其是新生参与训练的第一天，Harry发现Draco根本不是打球的学长而是网球部经理。  
不知道现在去Google“如何追求运动社团的经理”还来不来得及。  
Harry从排球部回来，急急忙忙踢掉鞋子甩掉外套坐上床开始翻手机——然后被Ron用抱枕砸了。  
因为他进门速度太快，正站在门口的衣柜收拾东西的Ron被门挤了个正着。

09.  
在熬了两个晚上之后，Harry得出结论，Google真的不可信。  
Harry第一次Google出的都是“为他做小点心”之类的，然后他思考了一下自己高三毕业在母亲生日那天做的蛋糕，放弃了；第二次他Google出来的都是“展现你的男子气概”，Harry想了想排球部的平均身高，又有点挫败。  
排球部的高个子很多，衬得他一个一米七活像一米五。  
他之前可从没因为自己的身高不满过——虽然现在也没有——但这显然又给他的追求道路上增加了一个难题。  
Harry垂头丧气地想这样他要怎么给Draco留下深刻印象。他想了想招新的时候坐在部门招牌旁边冷着一张脸的Draco，又想了想两年前那个猛地跳高扣球的身影，凭借为数不多的旁观恋爱经验，Harry觉得Draco看起来会喜欢一个温柔可爱的甜心。  
而考虑到自己的性别，让Draco注意到他的唯一可能性大概就是Draco喜欢弱小可怜又无助的小男孩。  
Harry抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，开始哀嚎着思考要如何扮演一个肌肉结实的“弱小可怜又无助的小男孩”。  
这次Ron用一个闹钟砸了他。

10.  
他当然可以。  
Harry一边把Ron的闹钟调到凌晨四点并且悄悄塞进他被窝里，一边傻笑着想。  
他为了引起Draco的注意可以做任何事，或者变成任何人。

11.  
没等Harry 做好他的计划，他就得到了第一个和Draco亲密接触的机会。  
因为身高的原因，Harry在部里排队时总是最后一个，双人一组压腿的时候他右边的兄弟和他右边的右边的结成了一组，Harry只好一个人趴在地上努力抻直自己。  
他一边板着自己的右脚拉伸韧带，一边还在犹豫到底是假装弱小可怜又无助的小学弟勾起Draco的同情，还是做做小点心试图勾引Draco的胃。  
“……Draco，你去帮一下Potter。”  
Harry换了一只脚继续思考自己的“吸引Draco大作战”，顺便觉得那个Potter可真幸运。  
他直起身来换了口气，余光瞟到Draco冲着自己就走过来了，心跳叫嚣着直接让Harry在下一轮拉伸中压错了腿。  
噢天呐上帝啊基督耶稣玛利亚啊他自己就是那个Potter！

12.  
Draco压在他背上的手掌可以让Harry一直为他起立升旗。  
Harry压着内心的冲动，将背压得更低了一点，试图用韧带的疼痛赶跑那些胡思乱想——他不想出糗，更不敢吓跑Draco。  
“Draco Malfoy。”  
Draco在自我介绍的同时居然愿意伸出手拉他起来！  
Draco可真是个好人！  
Harry看着面前的拉自己起来的手，压下脑子里已经过了一万遍的“我知道你是谁，但我更想知道你愿不愿意是我男朋友”，努力笑得像是一个单纯无害的小学弟。  
“谢谢学长。我叫Harry，Harry Potter。”  
可你什么时候能让我叫你Draco呢？  
Harry偷偷看了眼Draco，庆幸于自己刚刚没控制住摸他手的动作没被发现。

13.  
Blaise看中了Harry优秀的运动神经。  
字面意味的。  
在新生练习了半个月的颠球之后，他和Draco对着新生名单一个个进行评价。  
Blaise：“……Potter可以试试自由人。”  
Draco：“他试那个干什么。”  
Blaise：？？？  
自由人需要是接球的一把好手，更需要是救球的主要力量。虽然不需要个子太高，但基本上是队里扑救次数最多可能摔得最惨的……  
Blaise试图挣扎一下：“你看，他运动反射相当好，对球的落点反应很快，肌肉爆发力也不错……”  
……Harry练足球肯定也没少受过伤，虽然不知道他为什么跑到排球部了，但万一是他不想再受伤了，自由人的练习又把他吓跑了呢。  
Draco继续想着，没仔细听Blaise在说什么，随口应和了一句：“他肌肉确实不错。”  
Blaise：？？？

14.  
后来Draco还是同意了，前提是Blaise和Harry提这个事儿的时候，他得在场。  
Draco觉得以自己的观察力，完全可以通过这个小学弟的细微表情判断他到底是愿意的，还是迫于学长的淫｜威才同意的。  
不过Harry答应得很爽快。  
这下Blaise高兴了。他们部里在大三的一个学长离开之后自由人一直缺一个候补，现在终于有了个出色的苗子，而且这个苗子还很好说话。  
“部里的自由人Nott最近因为挂科补考不能参加训练，”Blaise说，“你可以找我来单独练习，当然，找Draco也可以。”  
刚上大一的男孩子点着头，在听到最后一句话地时候眼睛亮晶晶的看向Draco。

15.  
——不可以，我已经不打排球了。  
Draco看着Harry，说，“如果我有空的话。”  
这下Blaise也扭头看Draco了，不过他眼睛没有亮晶晶，反而装满了震惊——刚刚那句话真的只是他随口诱拐Draco回来打球的n种计划之一，在这之前Draco还拒绝过类似的，他说他一秒都不想在球场多待。  
Blaise又看了眼Harry——这个男孩很显然没有盯着自己——改口，“当然，大部分时候Draco比我闲一点。”  
他干脆利落地决定把为了一个小学弟而答应多在球停留的好友卖个彻底，“好好练，Potter，Draco说你肌肉不错。”

16.  
Blaise知道了。  
Draco把自己摔在床垫上——他没有住宿舍，自己在校外找了一间公寓，里面塞了不少有着肌肉｜裸｜男封面的运动杂志。  
他自己谋划着勾引一个小学弟谈恋爱是一回事，但在没成功之前让Blaise知道就是另一回事了。  
就像即使Blaise知道他喜欢男的，也不代表Blaise需要知道他公寓里有一打裸｜男杂志。  
更不需要知道他其实没有什么恋爱经验。  
而且那句话也太gay了。  
Draco盯着天花板回忆，Harry当时是什么表情来着，似乎有点脸红？可能还笑了一下？  
总之没有惊讶，没有被吓跑。  
Draco回忆了很久，终于舒出一口气，他的小学弟可能没有反应过来，但没关系，等他反应过来的时候应该也来不及了。

17.  
Harry冲回宿舍撞开门兴奋地大叫了一声，成功地吓到了他唯一的室友Ron以及正在和视频监督男朋友学习的Hermione。  
Harry觉得自己需要解释一下，于是他斟酌了一下，说，“我有喜欢的人了！”  
然后他得到了两位高中起就在暧昧的上大学直接恋爱的好友鄙视的眼神。  
“好吧，”Harry继续透露，“我喜欢的人说我肌肉不错！”  
这下好友的表情终于从鄙视变成了有点兴趣。  
Harry搬过他的凳子坐到Ron旁边，直接问Hermione，“你说这是什么意思？”  
Ron不满地抱怨，“嘿，我还在这儿呢，兄弟。”  
Hermione似乎走到了图书馆的走廊里，她小声说，“说明她（she）也对你有意思——至少有在观察你。”  
Ron继续在旁边插嘴，“嘿，我还在这儿呢，亲爱的。”  
Hermione看着Harry瞪大的眼睛和克制不住翘起的嘴角，也忍不住笑着说，“你得跟我们仔细说说，Harry。”  
不过她只得到了自己男朋友机械地回答，“他不在，他抱着枕头去床上滚了，所以我是不是变成了透明的？你们之中有人能看到我吗，Mione？”

18.  
Ron决定审问一下Harry。  
当然，这不是因为他夺走了自己女朋友的视线——虽然这也占一小部分——他更关心的是他好兄弟到底看上了谁。  
“所以，是Ginny……？”Ron抱着Hermione送他的抱枕一脸复杂地问。  
“不是。”Harry抱着自己的枕头小心翼翼地回答。  
“上帝啊Harry，我妹妹有哪里不好——”Ron果然开始用手里的抱枕打Harry的头，“——她都为你跳了一级一起上大学！”  
“上帝啊Ron！”Harry用手里准备好的枕头挡着，“但凡你仔细看一眼你都会发现她是为了和我们隔壁班Neville在一起！”  
“……？？”  
趁着Ron由于疑惑停了下来，Harry抓紧时间补充证据，“我上周末还在糖果店看到他们接吻。”  
Ron犹豫了一下，在亲妹妹和好兄弟之间选择了兄弟，“所以你去糖果店干什么？”  
哦天呐。  
Harry抢过Ron手里的抱枕把自己埋在两个枕头里。他现在要怎么解释因为听说Draco喜欢吃甜食所以才去糖果店蹲守这件事才能看起来不像个变态跟踪狂。

19.  
一来二去，Ron终于知道了Harry喜欢的人是谁。  
“Draco Malfoy？好奇怪的名字。”  
“很好听啊。”Harry抱着枕头笑得一脸甜蜜，“和他（he）很般配。”  
“HE！？”Ron惊叫，“你从来没告诉过我你喜欢男孩。”  
Harry突然想起他刚才在视频中也没来得及给Hermione解释不是“她”就被那句“在观察你”冲昏了头脑。  
“我也是遇到他才知道的，好吗。”Harry耸耸肩。  
“Draco Malfoy……”Ron还在念叨着，“我一听这个名字就觉得和我合不来……”

20.  
Harry爬上床改他的追求计划了。  
这才是他今天兴奋的原因——虽然Draco说他肌肉不错也是一部分——但更深层的是有这句话引申出来的。  
Draco喜欢他的肌肉！那么他就不需要再假装是一个弱小可怜又无助的小学弟了！  
Harry火速列了几条“不经意间秀出自己完美肌肉”的计划。感谢足球和长跑，他感觉自己找到了突破点。  
他可以是个有着结实肌肉的乖巧纯良的小学弟，这没什么难的。  
Harry定下明天早上六点的晨跑计划之后，满足地进入了睡眠。

21.  
如果说“帮Harry进行自由人练习”这件事有什么让Draco期待的，那就是Harry身上时不时摔到青青紫紫的伤。  
哦，可能还有小学弟一脸期待地邀请自己的样子。  
这并不是说Draco有什么不为人知的特殊爱好，只是这些伤很好地给了他触碰Harry肌肉的机会。Draco甚至为了这个去买了运动损伤喷雾——那种需要喷过之后按摩一段时间才能有最好效果的。  
Harry就像他曾经养过的一条德国牧羊犬，又乖又忠诚，和人说话时仿佛能看到身后摇摆的毛绒绒的大尾巴。他练习时从不喊累，也从不因为繁杂的要求生气。即使Draco要求他因为一个鱼跃的动作重复站起又摔在地上好多次，他只是笑着说“那就麻烦学长陪我练习了。”  
唔，就是眼睛颜色翠绿翠绿的，不像狗，反而像只狼。

22.  
Harry在Draco的陪同下，练习了一个星期——虽然每次都是他主动邀请，但Draco从没拒绝过。  
这一个星期里最甜蜜的时间莫过于Draco给他上药的时间，而最磨人的也同样是Draco在他身上游走的手掌。Harry不得不每天忍受Draco的掌心在自己身上轻轻重重地按压——虽然很疼，但他真的忍不住心猿意马。  
说是陪同，但Draco只是口头上给他讲解要点，最多就是随手给他扔球让他练习各种扑救。Harry注意到，Draco似乎在刻意躲避一切触碰排球的时间。  
他们的关系密切了一点，至少不是普通的学长和学弟了。自从上次Hermione提到关于“注意”的问题，Harry就暗自留了个心眼，然后他惊喜若狂地发现Draco真的有在看他训练。

23.  
Harry内心迫不及待地想要更进一步了。他等了有两年，这两年间Draco的存在在他心底逐渐壮大，如果说一开始只是好奇和觉得他好看，那么现在Harry只想和他共度余生。  
现在Draco很明显记住了Harry，但Harry不想只是一个被辅导的小学弟，内心迫切的要求下他试探性地问出了这个好奇了很久的问题。  
“学长，你下次可不可以陪我打球？”  
“我这不是在陪你吗？”  
Draco的语调很温柔。他还在揉Harry膝盖上的淤青，并且在说话的同时抬起头来冲Harry笑了一下——又是这种笑，挑着眉带着点温柔的戏谑，Harry每次看到都心里小鹿乱撞地错觉Draco也对他有意思。

24.  
“我是指……我们一起打球。”  
被Draco的笑冲昏了头又慌乱找话题转移注意力的Harry在看到Draco收起笑容眼神变暗的一瞬间，就发觉自己问出了不该问的东西。  
“我不打排球了。”  
最终Draco只是这么说。  
察觉到了空气中的僵硬，Harry没敢再问下去，当天的训练就在突如其来的沉默中提早结束了。

25.  
过后的几天里Harry都没敢去缠着Draco陪他练习，反悄悄跑去隔壁女排部约了Ron的妹妹Ginny出来聊天。  
要是从源头来讲，Ginny还是让Harry见到Draco的最初原因。  
Harry高二那年陪着Ron去看当时还在高一、没有跳级的Ginny的排球赛。诺大的场馆里熙熙攘攘挤满了各种学校的人，Harry当年还是个一心爱着足球的人，对排球仅限于知道这东西不是用脚踢的。  
Ron一家都在看Ginny比赛，Harry以出来透气的借口百无聊赖地四处闲逛，然后他就看到了天使。

26.  
不是，是看到了跳起来扣球的Draco Malfoy。  
他那时候的头发要比现在短一点，起跳前挥在身后的双臂宛如一对正要张开的翅膀——他一定是有翅膀，否则为什么跳起和落地的样子都那么轻盈。  
后来Harry从周围女生的尖叫与呼喊声中知道了他的名字，又顺着他队服上的校名摸到了他们学校的校内论坛，每天都习惯性搜索Draco Malfoy的新的帖子。  
就这样过了半年之后，Harry某天训练完顺手刷开论坛，突然发现论坛内沸沸扬扬地在讨论Draco已经收到了知名大学的提前录取通知的事儿。  
他想也没想转头就给Hermione发消息，说他有了想去的大学，让好友监督他学习。  
然后Harry抱着手机看着Hermione发来的七个感叹号和紧接着塞到收件箱的一句“你终于长大了”的感叹，带着甜蜜和酸涩想，原来我喜欢他啊。

27.  
“所以……”Harry给Ginny买了一个巨大的双球冰激凌，“你知道Draco为什么不打球了吗？”  
Ginny听到这个问题，毫不掩饰地在Harry面前翻了个白眼。他们从小学起就认识，而自从Ginny从对Harry的青春期的迷恋中走出来之后，她就一直把Harry当成自己的另一个亲哥。反正她已经有很多哥哥了，多一个也不多。  
“所以你也要加入Malfoy学长后援会了？”  
“呃……”Harry被这个新奇的名字问到了，“这是个什么？”  
“……算了。”  
“？”  
“我只知道他不打球是因为以前膝盖受过伤。但至于他为什么还在排球部，又为什么再也不打球了，你只能自己问问了。”  
Ginny看在冰激凌的份上，扮演了一个忠诚的好帮手。

28.  
Harry在训练结束后，偷偷找到Blaise说他想跟着学一下二传的技能时，Blaise感觉自己球队的稳定性受到了威胁。  
他花了半个小时苦口婆心解释，自由人不比二传差，而且自由人偶尔负责托球只是极个别的情况，并且技术难度也很高。  
结果Harry有点不好意思地笑了下，说不是的，只是他喜欢的人是个攻手。  
“所以……”Blaise在球场里环视一圈，视线落在远处的好友身上，“你想给他（he）送球？”  
“只是私下里而已。”Harry没反驳称呼问题。

29.  
关于Draco是个gay的这个问题，其实是高中毕业后某次Pansy半开玩笑地和Draco表白的时候他们才知道的。后来他以这个为理由搬出了宿舍，虽然Blaise觉得这肯定是个借口，他们小少爷八成也就是看着臭袜子满地堆的宿舍犯了洁癖。  
对，小少爷。Blaise在心里一直是这么叫他的。  
他们三个算是世交，从斯莱特林私立学院一路同学到现在。“小少爷”这个称呼还是当年Blaise看不惯Draco的骄纵性格与恣意指使别人的作风的时候用来嘲讽的外号，直到随着同班的时间加长，他们逐渐熟悉，Blaise也知道Draco是个刀子嘴豆腐心，这个称呼也没改过来。就是最多加上了点纵容。  
不过就算单从老Malfoy家的家产来讲，说小Malfoy是小少爷也毫不为过就是了。  
回到关于gay的问题。其实Blaise一度以为Draco只是拿这个在开玩笑地挡回Pansy的告白。毕竟他们认识了这么久，他也从没看到Draco对哪个男生感兴趣。  
直到Potter出现。  
Draco居然因为这个小学弟答应了陪他训练！  
Blaise这才觉得有了点真实感，大概也就是一个萝卜要有一个坑的那种真实感。

30.  
“你知道，其实Draco也可以陪你练这个的。”  
Blaise试探性地说。他注意到他们这两天都没有进行额外的训练，虽然Draco还是一副淡然无事的样子。  
Harry飞快地瞟了一眼正站在球场边记录着什么的Draco，“我想这次我还是不麻烦Draco学长了。”  
这个学弟大概都没想在其他人面前藏他热切的眼神。Blaise想着，还是帮好友确认了一下，“我假设你喜欢的不是女排部的主攻？”  
Harry眨了眨眼回答他，“当然不是。”

31.  
Draco又把自己瘫到了床上。  
以前打球的时候，他习惯于一边练发球一边思考，现在他不碰球了，思考的方式就变成了盯着天花板。  
自从上次的对话之后，Harry就没有再来找他练球。  
这个小学弟哪儿都好，就是不太会说话。Draco面无表情地想着，而且下午Blaise还笑眯眯地来跟自己说，Potter说他要学二传托球，因为他喜欢了一个攻手。  
啧，攻手。八成就是隔壁的替补主攻Ginny，他上周看到他们一起吃冰激凌了。  
Draco撇了撇嘴把Harry排出自己的计划。虽然他肌肉不错，但脑子明显不行。他也没必要在一个直男身上耗着。

32.  
Blaise觉得Potter这个人没他看上去那么无害。  
他教Potter练了两次托球，Potter也学得很认真。少年人的胳膊强壮有力，虽然个子不算高，但两天之后最基础的网前弧线已经打得不错了。  
虽然Blaise没搞清楚这个小学弟和Draco之间发生了什么，但这不妨碍他多问几句。  
“Harry，我能问问你为什么最近不和Draco练习了吗？”他试图从一个关心学弟和排球部的学长角度去问，甚至还叫了他的名字。  
“……我说错话了。”Harry正在一个人练抛球，没有看Blaise，“我大概惹他不高兴了。”  
“那我假设，你喜欢的攻手是Draco？”Blaise试探性地抛出这个炸弹。  
Harry停止了无谓的抛球，视线毫不畏缩地对着Blaise，“那我假设学长可以告诉我Draco的腿伤究竟是什么情况。”  
哦嚯，看看那双绿眼睛。  
Potter可真像只狼崽。

33.  
Draco的膝盖曾经在高中最后一年的一次比赛中扭伤过，从此就再也没打过排球。  
这是Blaise唯一告诉Harry的。  
他没有说是在这之后Draco才选择了财务专业，也没有说那次扭伤其实只让他在家待了半个多月，更没有说他的腿伤早就好了。  
事实上Blaise自己也不知道为什么Draco不打球了。他只能借着“部里需要一个经理来帮忙记一下预算和支出”的理由让Draco同意来帮忙，却无法让他再碰球。  
Draco把自己困在了一个不需要接触排球的空间里，可Blaise知道他原来是多么喜欢跳跃击球的感觉。  
本来以为Harry可以成为好友的转折点的。Blaise摇摇头，决定再观察一段时间。

34.  
部里的新生赛开始了。  
这是新生参与训练以来的第一次分组比赛，Potter打的就是他们那一组自由人的位置。  
不刻意嘲笑的话，Potter算是新生里打得不错的。反应特别快，在只练了一个月的前提下控球也还算稳。不过新生打球更多都是靠直觉和蛮力，采用战术的少之又少。  
Draco在一边看着，眼神又不自觉飘到了Potter身上。  
对，不是Harry了，是Potter。Draco决定和这个不会说话的学弟划清距离。  
自从那一次训练之后，他们已经一周没有说过话了。Draco知道他在和Blaise练习，但从来没有主动再去过球场。  
哦，他还在某天看到了女排队的Ginny在和那个普通化学课上被老师骂得狗血喷头的Neville亲吻——Draco其实还在内心嘲笑了一秒Potter还没开始就告吹的恋爱。

35.  
Draco没告诉过别人他不打球的原因——至少没告诉过真正的——大家都默认他是由于那次受伤才放弃排球的，但其实不是。  
他自己知道得清清楚楚，但从不让别人问起过这件事。Blaise和Pansy也只敢旁敲侧击问他能不能回来当排球部经理，但是Potter他就那么直接问了出来。  
凭心来说，Draco对Potter还是有点兴趣的，没有人——没有一个gay会不喜欢他结实的肌肉和清亮的眼睛的。  
但也只是点兴趣，不是非他不可。那么一点兴趣支撑不了Draco被迫面对他曾经的痛苦，Draco也不愿为了一点兴趣去回忆过去。  
主要就是那张嘴——Draco带着些愤怒地盯着正在扑球的Potter——那张嘴太不会说话了。

36.  
Potter的问题直接让Draco想起了当年那个做决定时胆小的自己。  
他当时绑了绷带在家休息，错过了一场面向高中生的商战竞赛。他父亲因此大发雷霆，怒吼着让他别再继续这些挥洒臭汗的无趣运动。  
“Malfoy家不需要一个只能把手拍在球上而不是计算器上的热血笨蛋。”  
他父亲当时是这么说的，而且还不解气一样补充了一句，“早点认清现实吧。”  
如果说前一句话还是正常的争吵，后一句就是对个人的侮辱了——Draco当然知道父亲让他认清什么——他的身高还不到一米八，即使大学依旧在排球部，也没有机会担任主攻了。  
后来他每次站在网前把球高高抛起，都会想到那句“认清现实”。  
在错过了最佳击球点自己却依然没有起跳的那个瞬间，Draco就知道，自己选择了妥协。

37.  
“Harry——”  
“Harry——！”  
“哦天呐，Potter你没事吧？”  
Draco向传来骚动的那个地方看过去，果然是Harry Potter。在扰乱了他脑子之后又来扰乱整个球场，堪称阴魂不散的典范。  
“Harry，你先去那边歇一下，等下我去叫Draco给你上药。”  
这次是Blaise。所以说什么时候起Blaise也叫他“Harry”了。

38.  
因为偷看了一眼站在场边的Draco导致救球之后滑了一下，然后急忙用手撑地却没撑稳所以扭伤了左手腕……  
Harry把毛巾搭在头上遮住自己发红的脸。虽然可能因祸得福能让Draco过来找自己，但在喜欢的人面前出糗这种事还是让他想起来就觉得脸上发烫。  
而且他和Draco的上一次对话，还停在他那个糟糕的问题上。  
Harry一边思考着等下要怎么和学长道歉打破僵局，一边往角落里走。  
虽然部里有更衣室，但是大家更习惯于拿背包装着水壶能量棒护腕护膝等常用物品堆到墙边，Draco作为经理，带的更多都是应急药物以及绷带之类。  
Harry坐到那边的时候，悄悄地把Draco的包挪到了自己旁边。

39.  
Draco走到墙边，看到的就是一个把毛巾盖在头上看不清表情的Harry。  
Draco弯腰把毛巾从他头上撩起来，露出一个汗湿的黑发贴在额头上的Potter。这个Potter还抬头对他露出一个有点委屈的笑。  
“学长，我上次说话没过脑子，你不要生气了好不好。”  
他能说什么，他还能说什么。  
Draco满脑子都是刚刚Blaise把他推过来的时候说的，“再给小Harry一个机会嘛。”  
于是Draco对Harry说，“好。”

40.  
面前那双绿眼睛又亮起来了，Draco板着脸问他伤到哪儿了，他也只是笑着伸出左手腕，仿佛受伤和他自己一点关系也没有。  
Draco觉得自己又能看到Harry身后摇来摇去的尾巴了。  
“我得拿药膏，”Draco耸了耸肩，扭头在旁边找自己的背包，才发现他原本放到靠外面的包不知什么时候被放到了最里面，此时正在Harry的手边立着。  
看在Harry肌肉不错的份上，看在他对Harry的喜欢还没有消散的份上。Draco想着，他可以再试试。  
而且这次Draco决定大胆一点。  
“这儿太挤了，”他给自己找借口，“你腿挪开点，我得拿包。”  
没等Harry站起来，他撇了撇嘴，装作不耐烦地样子又开口，“算了，你别动了。”  
然后他努力保持着面无表情地跨坐到Harry的腿上去拿自己的包。等收回手的时候，Draco满意地看到自己的学弟保持着刚才的姿势一动不动，却从脸颊红到了耳朵根。

41  
Draco在心里为自己的小进展欢呼了一下，一边保持坐在Harry腿上的姿势翻找着包里的损伤喷雾，一边装作不经意地样子问，“听说你失恋了？”  
“？”  
Harry看起来有些迷茫，Draco只好继续补充，“听说你在学着做二传，你不是要追个攻手？”  
Harry眨了眨眼睛看着他，低声说，“我的恋爱还没开始呢……”

42.  
Harry的眼睛里似乎藏了太多东西，又似乎清澈透明一望就见底。  
Blaise说得再给他个机会……  
Draco找到了借口，放任自己沉迷到Harry的绿眼睛里，等反应过来的时候他已经凑近了Harry的唇。  
而且Harry看起来没有拒绝的意思。  
他们的呼吸交缠着黏在了一起。  
这是他们之间的第一个吻，发生在吵吵闹闹的球场的角落里。

43.  
部内赛后的第二天，Harry没来训练。  
部内赛后的第三天，Harry也没来训练。  
部内赛后的第四天，Draco终于忍不住去找了Blaise。  
“所以……你把人家按到球场角落亲了个爽，然后现在小Harry跑了？”Blaise挑眉的笑让Draco没由来地烦躁，他真的只是想来问Harry有没有请假不训练的。  
“我只是想知道小｜处｜男是不是被吓跑了。”Draco做出一副漠不关心的样子。  
“别说得好像你不是一样……”Blaise在好友发火前改口，“他只是手伤不好打球而已，请假了的。”  
Draco转身就走出了排球馆。

44.  
Draco是在操场上发现Harry的。  
他似乎刚跑完步，正满身是汗的坐在中间的草地上休息，另一半球门附近还有人在踢球。  
等Draco走近一点，却发现Harry脸上不是自己习惯了的笑容，他只是在面无表情地盯着那些追着一颗球跑来跑去的学生们。Draco几乎有点被这个陌生的Harry吓到了，他甚至想转身就走，没想到Harry一扭头，在他来得及离开之前叫住了他。  
“学长。”  
他走过来拉着Draco的手腕带他一起坐到草坪上，“我请了三天假准备小组作业，明天就可以去部里练习了。”  
Draco看着Harry手腕上还没消下去的红肿：“你来了也打不了球的，这要再过一个星期才能消肿。”  
然而Harry看着他的眼睛，掷地有声地说：“但是可以看到你。”

45.  
现在看来，Draco大概是已经攻略成功了，他可以随便说点什么然后拐带Harry去约个会开个房甚至上个床了。但他丝毫没有成功的喜悦，相反的，他还很想逃离这里。他的直觉告诉他Harry眼里有什么更深层的东西。  
“我不打球了，”他似乎没有听懂一样，干巴巴地说，“看到我也没什么用。”  
经历过上一次，Harry似乎不敢再问了，他看着Draco没有说话，但手却一直拽着Draco的手腕没有松开。  
“Harry，你为什么不踢足球了呢？”Draco决定自己找点什么话说。  
“学长，”Harry又是那种小心翼翼地语气，这让Draco有些烦躁，仿佛他发过一次火之后就被当成什么易碎品来对待，“你怎么知道我踢过足球的？”  
“那你是怎么知道我打过排球的？”Draco反问，完全没意识到他这已经是第二次提到关于以前和排球的事了。

46.  
要说足球和Harry的缘分，大概是从小学的时候他爸爸拿着一个小皮球送给他当四岁生日礼物的时候开始。那年的生日礼物还包括他教父和父亲一起在院子里做的一个小小的足球门。  
Harry就是从那个时候开始踢球的。  
他从小的目标是和父亲一样成为警｜察，但他足球踢得确实不错。高中联赛之后甚至有球队俱乐部找到他请他加入，都被他自己以“不是我的人生规划”为理由拒绝了。  
他不后悔自己的选择，但也会在看到球场上的人挥洒汗水时想，如果当时选择了同意，现在又会是怎么样的情形呢。  
为了避免这种思考，也是为了避免自己对自己的选择后悔，Harry在大学选择了远离足球——他本来可以足球部和排球部都参加的。

47.  
“我见到过你打球，学长。”Harry一边观察Draco的脸色一边说，“两年前的时候。”  
“你扣球的样子特别好看。”  
Harry眼里的真诚让Draco不忍心去因为他再次提到自己的曾经而生气。  
“足球只是我的爱好，但不是全部。”  
“我会在毕业后去考警｜察职业，但是在此之前我的目标——”  
——是你。

48.  
Draco知道自己为什么想逃了。  
他只是觉得Harry身材不错，想勾引来谈个恋爱。不负责任，开心就好的那种。所以他也埋怨过Harry为什么一开口就问到他的痛角，甚至一度想放弃这个可有可无的恋爱对象。  
但是现在他才知道，Harry要的根本不是什么“谈个恋爱”，他的感情是深不见底的一潭湖水，Draco贸然踏进去大概要被淹死。  
Draco在这种窒息感中发现，现在的他根本无法回应Harry的感情。  
但他同时也矛盾地发现，即使无法给Harry对等的感情，他也舍不得放开Harry。

49.  
“Draco——”Harry在一片寂静中突然开口，“我——”  
Draco在思维混乱中抬头撞到Harry的眼睛里，那里面爱意与期待太过于明显，Draco承受不了也回答不了。Harry还抓着他的一只手腕按在草地上，他连逃跑都做不到。最终，Draco只好用手盖上Harry的眼睛，感受着对方长长的眼睫毛在手心里困惑地划来划去，忍不住凑过去咬着Harry的上唇细细品尝。  
“别……”  
Draco一边舔吻一边祈求。他张开嘴，任由Harry的舌头滑进自己的嘴里四处扫荡，试图以这种方式取悦Harry，让Harry答应自己。  
“先别说……”  
Harry听着Draco喉咙里咕噜着细小的呻吟声，最终说，“好。”  
这是他们之间的第二个吻，伴随着繁杂的心绪留在足球场的草坪上。

50.  
Draco决定自己主动一点。  
他没有谈过恋爱，在此之前唯一和感情相关的也仅仅是对杂志上的那些什么人有过性｜冲｜动，他一开始也是准备这样对待Harry的，但现在显然不可以了。  
不能辜负他人对自己的爱，更不能为了自己的舒适用自己微小的爱意去回答Harry对他的爱。  
不过虽然他现在还无法回应Harry的感情，但他也不想草率地拒绝——那可是Harry Potter，用一颗球和一个微笑就让他记在梦里的人。  
至少他可以尝试着去培养能与Harry对应的那份感情。  
他选择了去主动约Harry练习。

51.  
盯着Harry托起的球，Draco在球网边跑过两步弧线准备起跳的一瞬间，脑子里又闪过了他父亲的那句，“认清现实吧。”  
Harry托起的球落到了他的背后。  
排球砸落到背后的地板上，Draco僵直着身体，几乎惊恐地发现，他开始害怕排球了。  
然而Harry只是拉住他的手说，“学长，你先陪我颠球好不好。”

52.  
两年没有碰过球的手腕因为突然恢复的练习被砸得又红又肿，让Draco感觉几乎是回到了初中刚碰到排球的时候。他从包里拿出最开始为Harry买的那瓶运动损伤喷雾，面无表情地往自己手上喷。  
“我来吧，学长。”Harry凑上来，用刚洗过的手细细密密地揉搓Draco红肿的手腕，让药液更好地被抹开。  
“学长，我不着急的。”Harry抹完后拉着Draco的手臂不放，“所以你也不用着急，我们还有很多时间。”  
他在Draco红肿的手腕上落下了一个羽毛般的轻吻。  
这是他们之间的第三个吻。

53.  
学校在万圣节当天举办了晚会，全校学生都可以自由参加，但很显然大一的新生对这些更感兴趣，晚会的一大半都是这些年轻人。  
Draco没去，他下午改完初稿直接去找导师商量准备在期刊上发表的论文，直到晚上十点才拖着疲惫的步伐走出办公楼。  
然后他看到了一个穿着斗篷拿着扫帚戴着尖顶的宽檐帽的Harry Potter。  
“Trick or treat。”  
有着尖顶帽的Harry用扫帚拦住他。  
Draco翻遍全身都没找到一颗糖——都被他下午思考论文的时候吃光了。“tr——”他正准备看看Harry能搞出什么恶作剧，转念一想眨了眨眼睛，把手伸到Harry面前，一副讨糖吃的样子。  
“Treat”  
他挑眉冲Harry笑，等着看对方怎么应对他这个无厘头的回答。  
然后他被Harry塞了一颗金色的巧克力球。

54.  
“所以——”Draco毫无打破游戏规则的愧疚，他一边吃着巧克力球一边问，“你这是个什么打扮？”  
“是个魔法师。”Harry回答，“你没看过吗，就一个小男孩，莫名其妙每年都打败一次大魔头的故事。”  
“所以你在扮演那个小男孩？”  
“对，而且那个小男孩还有个死敌，虽然我觉得他们可以不是死敌的。”  
“他的死敌怎么不是那个大魔头？”  
“这不一样！大魔头是要打败的，死敌就是……就是……”Harry瞟了走在身边的Draco一眼，“就是一直陪在身边的。”

55.  
“那算什么死敌。”Draco冷哼一声，突然注意到Harry的目光，“你看我干什么？”  
“因为你和那个死敌有点像……”Harry小声嘟囔着，“因为他和你一样刀子嘴豆腐心，因为他和你一样不好好说话……”  
Draco停下来看着Harry，“我总觉得你在暗示什么。”  
“我没有，我只是觉得他们可以相处得很好。毕竟一开始也是因为鸡毛蒜皮不会好好说话的原因吵起来的，他们还有共同喜欢的运动……”  
Harry又掏出一个金色的巧克力球，“你看，这个的形状和他们都喜欢并且一起玩的那个运动一样。你看，就这里再加上两个小翅膀……”

56.  
Draco站在原地看着Harry拿着巧克力比划，“有同样的爱好就不能是死敌？”  
Harry举着巧克力争辩，“有同样的爱好的同时还非常了解对方！要不是一开始没好好说话，他们早就是朋友了！”  
“我还是觉得你在暗示什么。”  
“好吧，”Harry妥协，“我就是觉得按他们的互动和互相了解频率，他们早该在一起了。”  
“好吧，”Draco学着Harry的语调，“我现在知道你是在引诱我了。”

57.  
Draco从Harry手中拿过那颗巧克力球，放在嘴边亲吻了一下。  
“而且你果然还是在暗示什么。”  
他把巧克力塞到Harry嘴里，堵住了他的反驳。  
这是他们之间的第四个吻，融化在甜丝丝的巧克力中。

58.  
Pansy——女排部的经理，Draco和Blaise的高中同学——和他俩宣布她看上了男排部的一个小学弟。  
“你们必须得帮我！”她插着腰站在两人面前，“我们需要搞一次男女排部门的联谊！”  
Draco好奇地瞪了她一眼，“你看上哪个学弟了？”  
Pansy更好奇地瞪回去，“这和你有什么关系？”  
Blaise好笑地半睁着眼睛在一边打岔，“反正不是Potter。”  
他收获来自Pansy的疑惑和来自Draco的一个瞪视。

59.  
在解释完Potter是谁以及为什么不能是他之后（Draco已经放弃阻止了），Pansy大手一挥，“不是他，但他也得来，所有新生都得来。”  
Draco翻了个白眼，“凭什么他也要去。”  
结果Pansy义正严辞地说，“当然是因为你要去，你作为经理不去，那我怎么能去！”  
Draco被这个神奇的逻辑堵得无话可说，只好扔了她一个沙发坐垫。

60.  
联谊当天Draco还是去了。因为他发现在Blaise当众宣布所有人必须参加的时候，Harry悄悄偏头看了他一眼。  
不得不承认，Draco越来越无法抵抗Harry的眼神了。  
他去的晚了一点，到场的时候Pansy正在鼓动大家玩Pocky game，Draco在人群中找着Harry的身影，他发誓如果正好让他看到Harry叼着一根Pocky和别的什么人面对面，他结束之后一定要好哈修理修理提出这个馊主意的Pansy。  
他最后在远离人群的落地窗边看到了Harry，这确实让他安心了一点——Draco发现自己似乎无法忍受Harry去亲吻其他人，即使只是做游戏。

61.  
“你在逃避游戏，Harry。”  
Draco抓了一盒草莓味的Pocky走到Harry身边。  
Harry扭过头来，看了一秒Draco手里的Pocky盒子：“那是因为游戏里没有你。”  
“你又在引诱我吗，Harry？”  
Harry耸耸肩，没有否认。  
Draco拆出一根Pocky叼到嘴里，没有再说话，只是用眼睛看着Harry。  
然后Harry咬上了另一端。  
他们看着对方的眼睛逐渐接近彼此，没有人想要先咬断中间的那一点。  
他现在不想修理Pansy了，Draco在触碰到Harry柔软的嘴唇的那一刻想，他可以给Pansy送一个她看上的手提包。  
但很快他就没心思想这些有的没的了。  
这是他们的第五个亲吻，伴随着草莓酸酸甜甜的味道。

62.  
Harry在12月初的时候迎来了自己的第一场和外校的比赛，对手不是强校，Blaise打算把新生搬出来练兵。  
开场前Harry缠着Draco问他要一个Lucky kiss，Draco在Blaise戏谑的眼神中简直控制不住自己脸颊的升温，他慌乱地用“我又不是幸运女神”的理由堵了回去——并且直接把他推去了场地。  
Harry越来越大胆了。  
Draco不是没察觉到他的变化，更不是没反应过来刚开学那个纯良可爱的学弟只是个假象。但他却一点都没有被欺骗了的生气，而且他不可否认地更喜欢现在这个虽然依旧温柔却又强势地逼着自己正视一切的Harry。  
是的，正视一切。  
Draco现在还在和Harry练颠球，他现在觉得总有一天，自己能够站在网前再度跳起来，把球扣到对面的场地。  
而Harry就是让他主动走出封闭圈的光。

63.  
他还在逐渐正视对Harry的感情。  
开学时那些出于对Harry的相貌和肌肉的喜爱是最初播下的小小树苗，现在已经在逐渐的相处中长成了参天大树。  
Draco不想让除了自己以外的任何人触碰Harry的肌肉——最好看都别看，他也不想让Harry和任何人接吻，更不想让Harry对任何人再用一遍那些针对自己的小花招。  
当Draco看着球场中的Harry，他看到的不只是一具有着完美肌肉的身体，而更像是，Harry Potter本人——他所有的一切都和他的身体一样让Draco感到沉迷。  
他想让Harry完全属于自己。  
中场休息结束之前Draco把Harry叫到一边，在Blaise的目光下，大大方方地在他手心轻轻啄吻了一下。  
“Good luck”  
这是他们之间的第六个亲吻了，Harry紧紧地把这个吻握到了手心里。

64.  
Blaise在赛后总结之后又单独叫住了Harry。  
这个小学弟和以前看起来不太一样了。Blaise盯着Harry看，他虽然依旧很听话练习很刻苦，但最初那些刻意做出的纯良与乖巧都慢慢消退了，他盯着球时候那种野兽般凶猛地眼神甚至让Blaise有点心惊。  
这个小孩大概真的是个狼崽。  
然而Draco的目光看起来更离不开他了。  
“Draco的腿早就没事了，你知道的吧。”  
Blaise决定再多嘴一句，他熟练地似乎这样做过很多次。  
“谢谢学长。”  
绿眼睛的小狼崽微笑着冲他鞠了一躬，转身走向了一直等在大门口的Draco。

65.  
Harry在圣诞节前一天把Draco约到了一个校外的排球场，可能因为晚上就是平安夜了，这里空荡荡的只有他们俩。  
“我想谢谢你一直陪我练习，学长。”Harry掏出一个用银色背景和圣诞树图案的色纸包装的小盒子递过去，“我一直在想送你什么礼物比较好，现在终于想好了。”  
Draco伸手接过去，听Harry在身边略带催促地说，“打开看看。”  
那是一对黑色的护膝，一个知名运动品牌家的经典款，排球队的人都会用的那种。  
“我只是在陪你颠球。”  
Draco做出一副若无其事地表情盯着那副护膝看。把礼物还回去是不礼貌的，但他也不敢收下——他敢收下任何Harry送的礼物，只要那不是排球相关——他暂时还不敢给Harry许下他能再次扣球的承诺。  
“你可没法拿这个换我送给你的圣诞礼物，Harry。”Draco换了一种方法，试图让Harry自己把礼物收回去，然后随便换个别的什么出来。现在只是下午，他还有一整个平安夜的时间做准备。

66.  
“可是你想打，学长。”一贯很好说话的Harry这次特别强硬，“你总有一天能够教我如何扣球，而且我想看你打。”  
“我还想陪着你打。”  
“你可以在只有我们两个人的时候打。”  
“除了我，没有人会知道的。”  
“好不好，我可以在任何你想要的时间陪你打球。”  
“我不介意等你很久，多久都可以。”  
“学长……”Harry的声音里带了些委屈和哀求，即使知道这是刻意的，Draco也无法拒绝。

67.  
“那好吧，”他说着，在球场边的凳子上坐下来，“只有陪你打的时候。”  
总有一天他能够站在球网前高高飞起，而Draco相信，他现在能够承受Harry的等待，并且他也不会让Harry的等待落空。  
Draco把外裤脱下来，里面是和Harry一样的运动短裤——他在来之前只猜到了会被软磨硬泡陪着打球，并且他知道自己总会答应的。  
他会答应Harry的一切要求的。  
脱掉运动鞋拆开护膝准备带上的时候，Harry走过来左膝着地半跪在Draco面前，很自然地握着Draco的脚踝让他脚心抵在自己撑起来的膝盖上，慢慢给他拉上护膝。  
“学长……其实还有一件事……”Harry低着头，仿佛眼睛都粘在了护膝上。  
“嗯？”  
Harry低着头，在Draco受过伤的膝盖上吻了一下。  
这是他们之间的第七个亲吻了。

68.  
“Draco，别做我学长了，做我男朋友好不好。”  
“好”  
“那我现在吻你好不好。”  
“说得好像你以前没这么做过一样。”  
“那……”  
Draco把脚抽回来在Harry的屁股上踹了一脚。  
“I DID SAY YES! 所以你现在能不能停止继续絮絮叨叨站起来，好让我把舌头塞到你的嘴里？”  
Harry站起来，用把舌头塞到Draco嘴里的方式说，“好。”

69.  
他们此后的吻都发生在爱人间。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 写了一个奇奇怪怪的东西ww  
> D的态度怎么那么奇怪呢，是因为他真的只是馋Harry的身（肌）子（肉），所以才会一开始想撩，被触到痛点就溜了，结果后来想着再试一次吧，才发现Harry的感情比他的要强烈得多。他一边觉得自己回应不了，又一边不希望Harry去找别人，所以才很矛盾，让Harry先别表白等等他，就是我最喜欢的草地上的那一段www  
> 反而H真的是一直有在关注Draco所以从开始就是想过一辈子的那种喜欢，才一开始追得小心翼翼的。  
> 后来的几个吻就是互相攻略的时候，没什么别的意思，最后感情到了所以就答应了w  
> 初衷是想写个双向暗恋双向撩，结果写着写着小白鼬和我说他怂了，就变成一个从Harry>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<


End file.
